Elder Scrolls (LORE)
The Elder Scrolls (Pergaminhos Antigos) são artefatos de origem e quantidade desconhecida, sendo simultaneamente arquivos de eventos históricos, passados e futuros. As profecias dos Elder Scrolls e os heróis são interdependentes; um não pode existir sem o outro. Eles também são conhecidos como "Aedric Prophecies", sugerindo que podem ter sido criados pelo Aedra. Sem o auxílio tecnológico, Elder Scrolls não podem ser lidos sem efeitos colaterais extremos, entre os quais a cegueira e loucura. Geralmente considerado sagrado, e por pouco vistas com ceticismo, os rolos são vergonhosamente associados com atos bizarros de força mágica ou anormal. Mais comumente, os pergaminhos são famosos por suas profecias impecáveis, que vão desde o retorno de Alduin para a Tiranny of the Sun. Infuência Em Elder Scrolls, não existem comidas boas, como pizza, lasanha e o, o PASTEL DE FLANGO. Essa é a mais bela criação do ser humano! Lendo um Elder Scroll Qualquer pessoa dotada de poderes premonitórios é capaz de interpretar o conteúdo dos Elder Scrolls com a prática. Diz-se que os que não têm capacidade veem apenas gravuras desconhecidas e runas, muitas vezes alegando a reconhecer as constelações e sinais de nascença. A verdadeira visão sobre o conteúdo divino tem um preço como cada novo predição e interpretação atinge o leitor com cegueira que aumenta gradualmente com cada leitura, ao mesmo tempo, concedendo-lhes uma visão mais ampla do conteúdo do Scroll. Em última análise, o leitor, tendo envolvido em atos freqüentes de profecia, é deixado privado de sua visão, para sempre depois de removido de seu direito de ler os pergaminhos. Por tradição consagrada pelo tempo apenas aqueles de The Cult of the Ancestor Moth podem ler a partir dos pergaminhos, os membros mais jovens cuidam do presbítero como eles gradualmente perdem a visão para a eternidade. A perda de visão para a leitura de um Elder Scroll é descrita como "um preço", provavelmente para o aprendizado do que o Elder Scroll quiser revelar ao leitor. Alguns enlouquecem a partir da leitura de um Elder Scroll, porque, como o jogo descreve, é muito conhecimento para alguns de manusear. Os Dwemers foram tão avançados tecnologicamente, eles foram capazes de desenvolver um dispositivo, chamado de Lexicon, o que permitiu a alguém para ler um Elder Scroll sem ficar cego ou louco. O Dragonborn é capaz de ler o Elder Scroll com apenas uma perda de visão limitada, os efeitos duradouros de um curto período de tempo. Ao tentar ler um Elder Scroll, tudo o que pode ser visto são aparentemente padrões e linhas incoerentes. No caso de o Dragonborn, esses padrões podem ter a forma de um mapa que pode identificar a localização do que o leitor está procurando. Ritual of the Ancestor Moth O Ritual of the Ancestor Moth é um rito realizado por Moth Priests, a fim de ler um Elder Scroll. Ele geralmente ocorre dentro de uma das muitas Ancestor Glades isoladas espalhadas por Tamriel. Normalmente os Moth Priests levam meses para preparar-se para a leitura de Elder Scroll como só os mais resistentes dos Moth Priests podem ler um Elder Scroll com este ritual e leva anos para interpretar a harmonia. Como tal, apenas alguns têm a oportunidade de realizar este ritual. A voz do Ancestor Moth sempre foi parte integrante da leitura de um Elder Scroll. Eles mantem uma conexão com a antiga magia que permite que um Moth Priest para decifrá-los. Moths dentro de uma Ancestor Glade emanam um trinado harmonioso suave que amplificada em uma forma de áugure primal. O que permite que os próprios Moths para tornar-se um canal para decifrar os pergaminhos. Por ter as mariposas perto do Moth Priest, eles podem utilizar a conduta e compartilhar augúrio da mariposa. O ritual em si envolve cuidado de retirar a casca de uma árvore Cânticle com uma ferramenta tradicional chamada de Draw Knife que por sua vez atrai o Moth Ancestral. Uma vez que as mariposas são suficientes, ela concede ao leitor com a segunda visão necessária para decifrar o pergaminho. Opiniões sobre os Elder Scrolls O número exato de Elder Scrolls não podem ser contados, como foi comprovado pelo Cult of the Ancestor Moth. Cada tentativa de quantificar o seu número ou mesmo localização faz os Scrolls para mudarem local e número, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Os Greybeards consideram a procura e o estudo de Elder Scrolls uma blasfêmia. O dragão Paarthurnax descreve os Elder Scrolls como "artefatos que existem fora do tempo", bem como, "fragmentos da criação". Papel na história Tyranny of the Sun Durante a Merethic Era, os restantes dos Snow Elves que não haviam sido massacrados pelos Atmorans ou tinham fugido para o Dwemer por ajuda tinham ido de volta para o Forgotten Vale como um novo refúgio seguro para eles. Os Snow Elves que foram para o Dwemer por socorro haviam sido escravizados por eles e tinham sido forçados a ingerir um fungo tóxico que os cegou. Com o tempo, os Snow Elves "de-evoluíram" para o Falmer, e, em algum momento, um grande grupo da Falmer tinha descoberto o Forgotten Vale, e eles começaram a massacre todos os Snow Elves no Vale. Ironicamente, o genocídio dos Falmers estavam cometendo contra os seus próprios antigos irmãos e irmãs, que não haviam sido afetados pelas ações dos Atmorans e Dwemer. No início, quando um dos iniciados vieram antes de Arch-Coadjutor Vyrthur e mordeu-o transformando-o em um vampiro, apesar do fato de que ele deveria ser protegido por Auri-El. Em vingança, Vyrthur criou a profecia da Tyranny of the Sun predito em três Elder Scrolls. No final, só Vyrthur e seu irmão, Knight-Paladin Gelebor, foram os únicos sobreviventes do ataque e a profecia da Tyranny of the Sun continuará a ser por cumprir até o Clã Volkihar descobrir a profecia. Terceira Era Na missão para o Gray Fox, o herói de Kvatch roubou um Elder Scroll do Palácio Imperial. Em 4E 175, todos os Elder Scrolls alojados nas bibliotecas de White-Gold Tower desapareceram e foram espalhadis por toda Tamriel por forças desconhecidas Quarta Era Dragon Crisis A vinda de Alduin para Skyrim em 4E 201 através de uma Dragon Break foi prevista pelas profecias dos Elder Scrolls. Antes de Alduin voltar para Skyrim, ele estava conduzindo os dragões em uma guerra contra todas as pessoas de Tamriel. No topo da Throat of the World, três heróis Nord estavam lutando contra uma série de dragões, e um ponto, Alduin chegou, e os heróis tentaram combatê-lo. Depois de Alduin matar Gormlaith Ouro-Hilt, o resto decidiu que, a fim de derrotar Alduin, eles tiveram que usar um Elder Scroll, o que fizeram. Alduin foi enviado através de uma Dragon Break, e chegou a Skyrim em 4E 201. Septimus Signus leu um Elder Scroll e enlouqueceu, acabou escrevendo um comentário popular, chamado de Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls sobre a natureza abstrata dos pergaminhos. Durante seus experimentos em um posto avançado, ao norte do College of Winterhold, ele descobriu que as pessoas Dwemer desenvolveram um dispositivo conhecido como o Lexicon que permitiu Elder Scrolls para ser lido, sem efeitos colaterais. O dragão chamado Paarthurnax falou para o Dragonborn para obter o Elder Scroll, o que permitiria que o Dragonborn olhar através da lágrima no tempo para quando o shout Dragonrend foi usado para derrotar Alduin. Tyranny of the Sun (Continuação) O Clan Volkihar liderado por Harkon buscaram um Elder Scroll da Soul Cairn, para acabar com a ameaça do sol para vampiros com Bow of the Auriel. Serana, filha de Harkon, está na posse de um Elder Scroll, que está envolto em suas costas à vista. O terceiro Elder Scroll é a terceira chave na Tyranny of the Sun; que teve de ser lido no Ancestor Glade para localizar a Bow of Auriel. Elder Scrolls conhecidos * Elder Scroll (Oblivion) * Elder Scroll (Dragon) * Elder Scroll (Blood) * Elder Scroll (Sun) * Elder Scroll de Altadoon * Elder Scroll de Chim * Elder Scroll de Ni-Mohk Galeria Elder_Scroll.jpg|Concept Art de um Elder Scroll de Skyrim feito por Adam Adamowicz. Elder_Knowledge_-_Elder_Scroll_1.jpg|Um Elder Scroll em Skyrim. Elder_Knowledge_-_Dwarven_Machine.jpg|Uma máquina Dwarven com um Elder Scroll. Elder_Scroll_1.jpg|Um Elder Scroll, na E3 de 2011. Elder_Scroll_(Oblivion).jpg|Um Elder Scrolls, visto em The Elder Scrollv IV: Oblivion. ChimScroll.png|Um Elder Scroll de Chim visto em The Elder Scrolls Online. Elder_Scroll_(Online).png|Um Elder Scroll durante The Harborage. Categoria:Scrolls Categoria:Lore: Artefatos Categoria:Cultura de Tamriel